Tier List
This is a tier list, describing the enemies', items', weapons' and locations' qualities. The list includes: * S+ - Legend * S - Amazing * A - Great * B - Good * C - Decent * D - Okay * E - Absolutely Terrible * E- - Nothing Enemies * Mercenaries ** Commander - C | Makes the mercenaries react and move faster but is usually not a concern. (Important role but very bad merc) ** Medic - B | Usually won't get a chance to do much. ** Spotter - A | Plays a major role in spotting with a threatening weapon as well. (Spotter can spot the player and everything can kill you, also sniper is good killer) ** Gunner - A | Plays a major role in preventing players from brute-forcing, can shred vests/players. ** Sniper - S | Easily the mercenary with the most kills. * Elite Mercenaries ** Operator - S | Has a drone that can have a long-range, and has a surprisingly strong weapon. ** Firebug - B | Usually not a concern at a mid-range but ignores vests and is recommended to keep away from. ** Specialist - A | With a semi-wide opening, the minigun is a more accurate gun than the LMG and has surprisingly fast rev time. ** Ghost - B | Quite annoying if you don't have a vest, his ambushes can be a lethal blow to a player if not taken care of swiftly. ** Demolitionist - S+ | Does a good job of forcing the players to stay on their toes and split up, and able to easily kill players if the ghost ambushes after he attacks... Although quite easy to avoid. * Monsters ** Stan(day) - E- | He just spooks you. ** Stan(night) - D | Attacks usually get warded off easily ** Stan(day 3 and beyond) - C | Might catch you by surprise but the A.I usually cannot get through the terrain. * Leviathan - E | Plays no role other than killing people who want to go for a swim and ending anyone who does not bring a decoy with them in the boat end. * Serpent (Agent S) - S | Appears in monkey land if you are here can be very hard to pass whitout dying. * Robot (Agent B or B6) - A | Short-range attacks and not a concern at all unless you are shooting at him, and one does not simply accidently activate an artifact. It is very anoying cuz teleports to you. Items * Light sources ** Flashlight - D | Just gives light. ** Lantern - D | Just gives light. ** Small Lantern - E | Just gives light but you can't take it with you. * Keycards ** L1 - D | Only useful for checking engine room which is usually holding worthless gear. ** L2 - B | Unlocks the armory which can have good equipment. ** L3 - A | Disables facility security and can unlock level 3 crates ** L4 - S | Unlocks every lock/crate in the game * Miscellaneous ** Ballistic Vest - A | Absorbs shots entirely and reduces knockback. ** Drone - S | Has a gun, survey mode, and can rope stuff you want to bring, it's stupid versatile. ** Flare Gun - D | Can be used to signal players if you don't possess a radio ** Heat Vision Goggles - A | Get wallhacks and see everyone with ease. ** Medkit - B | Useful but injuries are not common. ** Night Vision Goggles - A | Very useful in the night. ** Walky Talky - C | Can be useful but discord is a thing. Also can be distorted if you get too far away from the other user. ** Artifact A - S | Get shot once and turn invisible for a while which stops enemy attacks. ** Artifact B - S | Guns aim and recovery time become only 0.2 seconds. ** Artifact C - A | Track down any player or item. ** Artifact D - B | Revive yourself after death, however only has one use. ** Master Bypass Console - (E - S depends the player) | Unlocks everything, even Level 4 crates. * Objective ** Fuse - D | Only used to power the generators. ** Plane Items - D | Only used for escaping, can be a waste of space. ** Boat Items - D | Only used for escaping, can be a waste of space. Locations * Shipwreck - C | Has varied loot. ** Engine Room - D | Usually has useless loot. ** Armory - A | Always has a vest, along with night vision goggles, if you're unlucky there will be no gun, and has the decoy module (for boat ending). ** Cargo - B | Has varied loot but may have guns or goggles, or a walky-talky, or nothing. * Supply Airdrop - C | Usually does not have good loot. * Cove - E | Contains nothing more than possibly shade to hide from other players or mercenaries. * Villa Front - D | Usually contains a gun or low-tier loot. * Spawn Coast - D | Sometimes a weapon, but most likely worthless gear. * Generators - C | Far away from spawn and usually does not have much to offer. * Observatory - B | Always has heat and night vision goggles which can be useful. * Forest - E | It only blocks sunlight, has nothing. ** Stonehedge - E- | Has nothing useful other than possibly the portal that can kill you. * Bay - D | Usually does not have much. * Bridge - E | Has nothing. * Cliffs - E | Has nothing. * Small Lakehouse - D | Occasionally has something on the mini docks. * Lighthouse - C | May have a fuse or gun at the roof. * Warehouses - B | Can contain varied loot and has essential items to escaping. ** Open Warehouse - C | Usually does not have much other than a fuse and lights. ** Powered Warehouse - A | Has escape items and sometimes other loot. * Watch Tower - B | Always has a sniper rifle and walky-talky. * Cliff Island - C | Usually has a weapon or item somewhere in a high spot. ** Lower Island - D | Not much. ** Drone Mushroom Cave - S | Always spawns there a drone. ** Tent - E | Usually has some worthless loot. * Bungalows - A | Sometimes has military loot, including a ballistic vest. * Cave - C | Dark, but sometimes has useful loot. ** Cave Entrance - D | One random item can be found. ** Big Cave - C | Usually has three random items. ** L2 Cave - C | Fastest location to obtain an L2 keycard. ** Portal Cave - C | Random loot. ** Expedition Cave - B | Random loot, sometimes a weapon. ** Ape City - A | Kill your friends or foes with this sweet orbital strike! ** Ape City Entrance Cave - D | Random loot, sometimes a weapon. ** Facility Entrance - A | Includes a L2 keycard. ** Monkeyland - B | Always spawns artifact B and sometimes other low-tier loot, but has a snake guarding the whole place, and you must go on a stealthy run to the portal in order to get out. ** Monkeyland Entrance - C | Usually a gun or goggles, this is basically a bigger cargo from the spawn ship. * Abandoned Airfield - C | At least a weapon, and wide open. ** Hangar - C | Sometimes loot around. ** Small Watch Tower - A | Always spawns a Double Barrel Shotgun and Proximity Explosive, can include one more item. * Mountain - D | Difficult to traverse around, almost no loot. ** Radio Tower - C | Can include military items, which includes weapons and goggles. ** Plane Crash - C | Random loot, sometimes a weapon. ** Bunker - D | Random item, sometimes a weapon. ** Small Campsite - D | Usually low-grade items. * Plane Field - D | Wide open and almost no loot. ** Plane Shed - D | Fuse only, rarily weapon. * Mineshaft - A | Frequently weapons and always night vision goggles. * Docks - B | Go diving for cool loot underwater with some diving gear! That is, if it's powered. * Ravine - D | Cramped space and no loot. * Facility - S | Excellent area for weapons. ** Main - A | Storage sometimes has a weapon. ** Junction - C | Usually one or two weapons. ** Wing A - S | Can include up to two weapons. ** WIng B - B | Can include up to two weapons. Weapons * Double Barrel Shotgun - C * Combat Shotgun - A * Tactical Pistol - A * Revolver - B * Scoped Rifle - B * Battle Rifle - A * Light Machine Gun - B * Submachine Gun - D * Gatling Gun - A * Flamethrower - D * Grenade Launcher - A * Orbital Strike - S * Assault Shotgun - B * Proton Cannon - D * Energy Lancer - C * Sniper Rifle - A